


the best laid plans

by tigriswolf



Series: favorites [20]
Category: Suicide Kings (1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was a stupid fucking plan</i>, Max thinks, and Charlie's goon pulls the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the best laid plans  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.  
> Warnings: spoilers for movie  
> Pairings: Elise/Max  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 300  
> Point of view: third

_It was a stupid fucking plan_ , Max thinks, and Charlie's goon pulls the trigger.

o0o

Elise is warm in his arms, sun-kissed and golden, and they're set for life. He feels bad about betraying the guys, but Elise smiles up at him, licks his neck, whispers, _Let's go below, babe._

They'll be fine, he's sure. Charlie seemed like a pretty honorable guy, for a scumbag, so he'll leave them alone. He's smart enough to figure out what really happened, so the guys are safe.

o0o

Hey, Elise says, slinking around him and sliding into his lap, unhooking her bikini top. _We made it. Quit bein' so gloomy._

 _I know_ , he replies, placing his hands on her back, pulling her close. _I just… we should call Avery. Let him know you're okay._

Elise scoffs, biting his bottom lip. _And that'll lead the poor bastard you tortured right to us._

o0o

 _It was stupid fucking plan_ , Max thinks, _right from the beginning. It was so goddamned stupid, and we're all gonna die._

Charlie's bleeding, and still acting smooth as butter. He's in complete control of the situation, while taped to a chair and one finger down. Max has no idea how everything got this far—Elise's dad was supposed to the pay the ransom, and then they'd be gone.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, and Charlie keeps looking at him like he _knows_.

o0o

 _Let's get married_ , Elise says.

 _Let's trick Dad into giving us money_ , Elise says.

 _It'll be easy_ , Elise says.

 _Trust me, babe_ , Elise says.

Max is a fucking moron, but he does.

o0o

They're so calm. Cold and precise, and he knew back in Ira's house he was going to die. All these months with Elise—just a gift, and Charlie's smile is knowing.

Max dies happy, Elise in his arms.


End file.
